For Your Entertainment
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A Luffy x Law one-shot taking place when they were held hostage by Breed and the man decides to use his Peto Peto powers for some twisted entertainment from the both of them... It's one of those stories where I suck at the summary so yeah, just read it... Warnings and stuff inside. :P


Okay, I remember in the past, someone requesting a Law X Luffy story. That was a long time ago when I didn't really know who the heck Law was, lol... So, if you come across this story, and you remember it was you that requested it from **me **(because I can't remember their user name :/ (Sorry!), here you go! :D I wanted to wait until I saw Law and NOT just read up on him before I wrote my own fanfiction of those two and even still, nothing came to me... UNTIL, that whole episode with Breed and well... This is the scenario that played out in my head...

It includes yaoi between Law/Luffy, it's kind of like rape but it's not because Law actually enjoys it but they are forced to do it so yeah... It's a little fucked up.. SORRY about that! My mind works in strange ways sometimes annnd, like I said, it's the ONLY thing I could think of between these two! So try not to be too hard on me for this, lol...

Hopefully people will enjoy what they read... Sorry I couldn't make it longer, I tried for a few months but I just didn't have it in me to write anymore in this. X.x

* * *

It was humiliating Law had thought. Squatting down on his haunches like a dog upon the Peto Peto eater's command. It was just as equally humiliating when he was ordered to shake said man's hand. Law hadn't dared to look at the man - Breed - as he unwillingly complied with the demand. It was ridiculous, honestly and he wouldn't give Breed the satisfaction of seeing the anger and embarrassment in his eyes at how easily he had been caught off guard and was now being treated like a mere pet as a result.

Law guessed that the Mugiwara boy beside him shared the same sort of emotions toward all this. After all, Luffy was so use to being his own man, listening to no one and going about things his way. People like this, they disgusted him... Using people as their pure amusement, regardless of what it cost. But, just like Law, Luffy was helpless to the situation because of that damned collar.

That was only the start of it though, the simpler things they were forced to do, things that were nothing compared to what that sick Breed bastard had them doing now just for his own twisted amusement.

They were still within the holding cell, helpless with the green collars still around their neck and more so for the fact there was no chance of escape, what with the bars being made of sea-prism stone, draining them of their power dare they touch it (of which Monkey D. Luffy - the moron - just couldn't refuse doing a time or two). They were absent of their cuffs, to Law's surprise but it hardly mattered, they were still powerless and that was one thing that had made Law hate the situation all the more... Being completely without control.

Caesar Clown was there still, lying on the ground with the purple leash attached to the hook upon the wall, keeping him in place and his sea-stone cuffs draining him of his abilities.

Chopper had been there, but he was sent away before this all started... And for once, Law and Luffy both were glad for something the Peto Peto eater had done. Although he did not voice it, Luffy was thankful his crew's doctor wasn't here to witness the things Breed was making them do. It would scar the poor reindeer for life. Law found relief in it for the fact the last thing he needed was to be embarrassed in front of one of Luffy's crew mate's. It was bad enough they had to participate in this against their will right in front of Caesar's eyes, just for Breed's pure amusement in degrading them...

It had started out with Breed giving a simple order to _kiss_. Law didn't want to do it of course. He hesitated, just the same as Luffy but in the end, neither had a choice but to give into the order.

When they had pulled away from each other, Law had glared up at the surveillance Den Den Mushi, the disgust clear in his eyes. It wasn't necessarily toward the fact he had to kiss Monkey D. Luffy, no. He wouldn't exactly see that as such a big deal, had it be on his own free will, but this was different. He was forced into it just for shits and giggles from Breed and that was where his disgust laid.

And the fact he had to do such a thing in front of Caesar didn't help. The clown however had looked away upon them kissing and scoffed some smart remark on how such a thing was gross, which Law didn't get what his problem was, seeing as how he was top in a list of queerly people Law's come across on his journey.

That aside, Law had thought the humiliation would end there, but no. That was just the start of it...

"Nngh... Traffy, I'm sorry" Luffy moaned out the apology, unable to stop himself from rocking his hips back against Law's cock inside of him.

Law felt like uttering the words of 'it's okay' but couldn't. Instead, he remained quiet, and placed his hands on Luffy's bare hips, urging the younger to move faster.

Luffy whimpered, wrapping his arms around Law's neck as he complied with the silent need.

This was ridiculous, Law thought, as he leaned into Luffy, burying his face in the crook of Luffy's neck, hiding the red that tinted his cheeks and muffling the grunts that escaped against his will.

It had started off with just an order from Breed. An order to Luffy, to _fuck _Law, after little thought on Breed's part of what to make them do next. Law hadn't gotten an order that would bind him to this situation, except that he was forbidden to fight against it in any means - including using his devil fruit abilities.

Luffy couldn't refuse his order and despite how much Law struggled to not give in to the lust, to just let Luffy's order run its course, the outcome was inevitable.

Law tried to pay Luffy no mind, when the younger pirate had no choice but to force himself upon him. He tried to ignore Luffy when the kid began to strip. He must certainly tried to ignore Luffy when Luffy had pulled down Law's own pants, and proceeded to go after what it was he had sought out. Law especially tried to shut himself off from the situation when Luffy had achieved his goal of taking hold of Law's length in hand and stroking him until he was hard enough to enter Luffy.

Law wanted to deny that in the end, despite their circumstances, he actually found pleasure in being engulfed by Luffy's tight heat. But, it was futile to try and trick his senses, to deny the pleasure that clouded his mind and all he could do was hide his face and the embarrassment that lingered there on just how enjoyable he found this despite them being watched by a complete psychopath.

He no longer gave the clown in the room with them much concern. Caesar was probably looking away by now, and so long as Breed couldn't see his face, this wasn't _that_ bad. After all, it could be worse. It could be Breed himself that's giving it to one of them, and Law most certainly would have considered that a worst case scenario.

"Nnee... Traffy..." Luffy moaned, tilting his head back when he felt Law actually began to nibble along the flesh of his neck.

Despite their sucky situation, Law couldn't fight off the ecstasy that surged through him and was slowly giving into Luffy and the things _he_ actually wanted to do to him in this situation.

"Mugiwara-ya..." Law started, blowing a gentle, warm breath against the boy's ear, as he leaned in to whisper something to the younger. "I hadn't planned on us ending up like this... Least not in some holding cell on a ship with a complete perverted freak..."

"Mm..." Luffy simply moaned, continuing to grind his hips faster against Law.

Trafalgar hissed, one hand's grip tightening on Luffy's hip, as he took Luffy's cock in his hold with his free hand, stroking within the same rhythm as Luffy's movements.

"Tra-guy" Luffy whimpered.

"Hm?" Law asked, dark eyes glancing up to Luffy's half lidded ones.

"Will you kiss me again?" Luffy asked, and for a brief moment Law was shocked. He hadn't expected Luffy to enjoy that kiss the last time, considering they were forced to do it upon order.

However, Law didn't question it nor say something about it and instead tilted his head up, capturing the boy's lips.

Luffy moaned into it, as he licked over Law's lips, asking for entrance, of which Law granted and he stroked the boy's length faster as his tongue danced with Luffy's and Luffy's hands went to run through Trafalgar's raven locks.

Their kiss continued on for a moment more, until Luffy broke it to take in pants of air and to speak, when he felt he had his breathing back under control.

"Traffy," Luffy started, as his movements became more erratic against Law. "I'm close"

"So am I..." Law muttered, grip tightening slightly around Luffy's erection as he stroked more frantically.

"Yea... T-that's it... I'm gonna c-ahh-mmm" Luffy's moan was muffled, as Law crashed his lips against the younger's, when Luffy had released.

It wasn't long after, that Law achieved his own climax, groaning low against the younger boy's lips.

Luffy panted, breaking the kiss between them. Even when he had regained his breath, he seemed at a loss for words so Trafalgar was the first to speak.

"At least it's over, now..." Law muttered.

Luffy leaned back a bit, looking down into Law's eyes. "I kinda enjoyed that... "

Law remained silent for a moment, simply staring back at Luffy as he pondered the words. "So did I..." He confessed, unable to deny the fact he had undoubtedly enjoyed himself.

"We gotta do it again sometime..." Luffy mumbled, before grinning, completely forgetting just where they were exactly.

"Yea, under different circumstances..." Law spoke truthfully.

Before Luffy could reply, another command came from the speakers within the room. After it was all said and done, Breed had given the order for Luffy to get dressed, saying he was disgusted in the both of them.

"Tsk... Figures..." Law grumbled, daring not to look back over his shoulder to the Den Den Mushi there. "He's the disgusting one for making us do such a thing."

Luffy said nothing, as he rose up and went to retrieve his clothes and began to get dressed once more after gathering everything up.

"You won't say a word to your crew of this, understand?" Law asked, as he stood and fixed his pants. The thought of the other Straw hats finding out about what happened here would be even more of an embarrassment than having to partake in such things in front of Breed.

"Yea... Got it." Luffy said with a grin, after fully getting dressed.

Law only hoped Luffy had **truly** gotten it.

* * *

So... Reviews are always appreciated. :D So leave them if you want to.

Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
